


Confessions

by Herk



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Old Work, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: After everything went well for a change, Hannibal is in a fantastic mood and Face asks himself if he should stretch his luck a little further.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from AGES ago because the place where it was collected doesn't exist anymore (at least I can't find it) and the new H/F group has limited space.

Another day, another case closed. Face sat in the back of the van beginning to relax. This had been one of the easy ones. No complications, no one got hurt and for once Hannibal's plan had come together the way it was meant to.

Murdock hummed some musical tune next to him. Face smiled, obviously his newest obsession slowly abated. For the last few days Murdock had broken out into show tunes on a more a less regular basis, so the humming was a progress from the enthusiastic loud singing they all had to endure over the last week.

B.A. was almost not grumpy at all, he actually liked 'Les Miserables' and as long as Murdock only hummed instead of singing on the top of his lungs, he actually enjoyed it. After a few notes he even joined in, the tune was quite catchy.

Hannibal turned to the back putting a cigar in his mouth.

“Well, that went well.”

The Colonel had the biggest grin on his face. He practically oozed self-satisfaction.

Face bent forward and lit Hannibal's cigar.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Face smiled at him. It was one of the little rituals they had, but he doubted that Hannibal knew, what they really meant to him. Only sometimes he could almost believe that Hannibal looked at him in that special way.

Inwardly he sighed, he had fallen for the Colonel years ago, but he had never acted on those feelings. It simply was impossible. Hannibal had been his C.O. in Vietnam, a career officer, over twenty years older than him. A kind of father-son relation was the most he could ever hope for. The thought of confessing his feelings to the older man had always held true horror for him. He knew too well how the typical soldier thought about homosexuality and he doubted that Hannibal would be the one glorious exception – no matter how he might wish for it.

“So what do you guys want to do?” Hannibal asked with the same wide grin.

Murdock looked at the Colonel slightly apologetically.

“I'd like to go home, Hannibal.”

“Sure, Captain.” The Colonel smiled at him. He had a good day but he wouldn't hold it against his men, if they didn't want to celebrate with him.

“I'll bring you home, fool.” B.A. offered in a good-natured grumble.

“Can you throw me out at Naples?” Hannibal asked.

“'Course.” B.A. agreed. “What about you, Facemen?”

“Naples is fine with me.” For a moment he asked himself, where that answer had come from. But then he saw Hannibal's face lighten up and it made him feel all warm inside and he didn't care anymore.

**

When Face saw the van leave he felt a short pang of panic. *What the hell has ridden you, Peck?*

“So, Lieutenant, what are you gonna do now?”

Face shrugged. “I don't know, that kind of job demands to be celebrated, so a drink maybe,” he suggested carefully.

Hannibal's face lit up. He had buried that thought, when B.A. and Murdock had left, but his Lieutenant – like always – knew him best.

“Sounds good to me.” he agreed.

**

They were sitting in a bar together. Face still wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Once or twice he thought he had seen something in Hannibal's eyes but he wasn't sure.

*Look at you: The master con-man, always able to read people, manipulate them. You can always tell if people are interested in you, you can  **make** them interested in you, but the one time you really need to know, you simply can't read him.*

“What's on your mind, Face?” Hannibal asked over the rim of his glass.

“Nothing,” he answered.

Which earned him a raised eyebrow.

That alone was enough to send a shiver down Face's spine. He wondered if Hannibal really knew how attractive he was. The silver hair, the blue sparkling eyes and that ever present sharp mind that saw through him like he was made of glass.

It had been a good week, everything he had tried had worked out perfectly, Face knew that if he ever really wanted to talk to the Colonel, confess his feelings, it had to be now.

“You know you can always talk to me,” Hannibal offered.

Face swallowed.

“There is someone...” he started “...a special someone. Only I don't know how that person feels about me. Normally I'd try to find it out, or to trick that person into making the first move. But there's one problem. We're talking about the one person I've never been able to con...” His voice trailed off.

Now it was out. There was no way Hannibal could not understand what he just had said. On the other hand he had never said a name, if he chose to misunderstand him deliberately, they both had the opportunity to leave with their dignity halfway in tact.

*Please just don't let him leave disgusted. I couldn't live with that. If he doesn't feel that way, just let him act, as if he doesn't understand. I couldn't live with losing his friendship, his respect over this.*

For a while there was absolute silence between the two of them. The rest of the world continued its normal turning, but Face felt as if time stood still. He had needed the Colonel's approval from the first day they had met, over the years he had not only gained Hannibal's respect and friendship but they had grown closer. The team was his family – the only family he had ever known – and now he had risked it all, for the off-handed chance of something more. No – not even an off-handed chance really, he still thought that had to be impossible, but he had to try anyway.

And now everything depended on Hannibal's reaction. The next thing the Colonel would say or do had become the only thing important in Face's world.

*Love's a funny thing.*

The longer the silence stretched, the more nervous he became.

*This can't be good.*

A hand took hold of his chin strongly but gently and moved his head up so that he looked into Hannibal's shining blue eyes.

“You never told me.” John Smith said in a very soft voice.

Face blushed slightly. He could only see the older man's questioning look, the rest of the world was completely forgotten.

Slowly Hannibal brought his own face closer until their lips touched and he carefully, gently kissed Face.

When they parted again after what seemed an eternity, Templeton Peck didn't open his eyes. He lingered on the feeling of those incredible lips on his, the taste of Cuban cigars that belonged so unmistakably to John Smith, just the way he had always imagined it. He was afraid, that if he opened his eyes now, he would find out, that it was all just a dream or a cruel joke.

When he finally found the courage to open his eyes, he found Hannibal watching him with a strange mixture of satisfaction, insecurity and a thing that could only be interpreted as love.

“I was afraid, how you might react, if you found out,” the younger man confessed. “Guess now I have my answer,” he added with a smirk.

The answering smile on the Colonel's face had to be the most beautiful thing Face had ever seen.

“I have wished for this since I first laid my eye on you, but I never found the courage to approach you. It would have been pretty unfair, with you being so young and me being your C.O. I didn't even know if you're interested in men that way. And the longer it went on the more impossible it seemed to bring up the subject.” John Smith' thump caressed Face's jaw line. “I'm glad, that you are such a brave man, Lieutenant.”

Face felt all warm inside partly because of the kiss and partly because of the praise.

“What now?” he asked softly.

“That's entirely up to you, Templeton. Although I might have a few suggestions.” Hannibal told him with an unmistakably mischievous twinkle in his eyes.


End file.
